


Good Vibes Only

by magnusbanesnudes



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Supernatural Elements, preslash, ryan is clairvoyant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbanesnudes/pseuds/magnusbanesnudes
Summary: Ryan loved skeptics. He loved seeing people get red in the face trying to disprove magic, ghosts, conspiracy theories, anything really. He didn’t, however, enjoy the scent of their energies. Most of them gave off a slightly sour orange energy, but Shane was different.





	Good Vibes Only

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!!! thank you for reading this!!

Ryan loved skeptics. He loved seeing people get red in the face trying to disprove magic, ghosts, conspiracy theories, anything really. He didn’t, however, enjoy the scent of their energies. Most of them gave off a slightly sour orange energy, but Shane was different. 

Shane’s energy was sweet, almost too sweet, and had a soft purple hue. It enveloped Ryan in warmth whenever he was around. Ryan had only Shane to thank for his peaceful days at work, his gentle energy overpowering the very thick energy of competition that always settled deep into the office. He was thankful that their desks were across from each other, allowing him to bask in Shane’s energy as long as he could each day. 

Ryan was content with this. Shane always seemed at peace around Ryan, which in return had always caused a feeling of home to work its way into Ryans core. Shane comforted Ryan, and Ryan’s soft attitude comforted Shane in its own way. 

So, when Ryan walked into the office and only received the taste of old fruit and the color of bruised oranges, he was a little shocked. His first thought was that Shane had called off, and his energy wasn’t here because Shane himself wasn’t here. It made sense, Ryan could only really access the energy of those he was in the same general area of. 

He still felt the familiar pull of Shane’s energy though, which meant that Shane had to be here somewhere. A quick glance around the room provided Ryan with an onslaught of muddy orange, but no Shane. Realizing how weird he probably looked, just standing at the door and giving the whole room a narrow eyed look, he decided that his search for Shane could wait a few minutes while he set up his work area for the day. 

Waiting for Shane to return was a task that was easier said than done. When twenty minutes had gone by with no sign of the big guy returning, Ryan was left with no choice but to get off his ass and go look for his deskmate. The energy in the room was making him feel sick. He almost felt as though he could kick towards the ground and the energy would move with him. He knew that it wouldn’t though, the only result of this action would be a few odd stares from others in the room. 

Ryan had already checked the kitchen, bathroom, and lounge before he made his way outside. Passing the Try Guys on his way through the first floor, he allowed himself to be pulled into a quick conversation with Keith, letting his soothing green energy to ease the tension in his body. 

Continuing his journey outside, Ryan was relieved to spot Shane sitting at a table, back turned to the entrance of the courtyard. He was quickly put on edge again as he took a second to examine Shane. He looked small, slightly hunched over on himself. He was sitting in the shade, but still had an Unsolved hat on his head, slightly pulled down on his face. His energy was not a soft purple, more of a deep red, and gave off the scent of stale bread. Not a pleasant energy at all. 

Ryan carefully made his way over towards his friend, keeping in mind that something must seriously be wrong to cause Shane’s vibe to be so sour. 

He made his presence known before gently placing his hand on Shane’s shoulder, tilting his head towards the spot next to Shane, silently asking if he could join him. Shane gave him an uncertain smile in return. 

“How do you always know where I am, ghost boy?” Shane murmured, and Ryan wasn’t sure he was meant to hear it. 

“Oh, don’t worry big guy, I have my ways.” He had meant for it to sound like friendly banter, but it sounded more like a mother comforting her small child. 

Shane scoffed, causing his shoulders to rise and fall minutely. The small action was a welcomed thing by Ryan, who only sent a small chuckle of his own back. Shane didn’t seem to be in any pain at the moment, but Ryan still thought he should ask. 

“Do you maybe want to talk about it? Whatever has you in a bad mood, I promise you can tell me about it.” Ryan said, scooting closer to Shane as to rub gentle circles on his arm. Shane didn’t pull away from the gesture of concern, and instead moved closer to Ryan in return. 

Shane shook his head and leant forward, gently resting his cheek on the old wood of the table. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, and Ryan could see his energy coming back to a softer red. He continued rubbing soft circles into Shanes arm, figuring that it couldn’t cause Shane anymore distress than he was already feeling. 

“How do you always know what I’m feeling? You always know when something is bothering me and I feel like I can never read you that well. How do you just know what’s going on in my head so often?” Shane said. He peeked an eye open at Ryan. 

“I can read your energy like a book, Shane.” 

“Bullshit” 

Ryan let out a small wheeze at this, pulling a similar reaction out of his older counterpart. The energy around the two of them was slowly coming back into a blueish color, having a soft hazy purple glow around the edges. The scent was better too, giving the air around Ryan a pleasing banana bread scent. 

It wasn’t perfect. Shane would never understand Ryan in the way that Ryan could understand him. He couldn’t sense Ryan’s energy, but he could listen when Ryan explained how he was feeling. He couldn’t smell Ryan’s energy, a soft pine scent that filled Ryan’s senses when he was alone, but he could smell Ryan’s cologne in his apartment at the end of the day. 

It wasn’t perfect, but it worked for them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this, i hope you liked it!   
> come say hi to me on tumblr! @ shyan-wheeze


End file.
